Better or Worse
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Is it better or worse to say g o o d b y e ? You can’t help but wonder when he’s practically saying it to your face. My ending to what would have gone down. [AxelSora]


**Rei**: I'm supposed to be finishing my English essay due tomorrow… but I just wanted to write something. First try at a yaoi, it'll be short…

**Dedicated to**: moonlilly, I was originally making a different one but here is that fic for you. :3 You made me into an AxelSora fan (after I got into yaoi XD)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything… :O Not even that snippet of 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. I LOVE that song… I was listening to this when I wrote it XD;

**Summary**: Is it better or worse to say g o o d b y e ? You can't help but wonder when he's practically saying it to your face. My ending to what would have gone down. AxelSora

* * *

**Better or Worse- a AxelSora one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flash backs/ Snippets of Memory_

'**Song lyrics'**

Sora's POV

I thought I was alone, until I found you. At first you thought I was him, my Nobody, but later you realized that it didn't matter. I was original, and Roxas was a part of me. I thought that would make you despise me because I, in a way, took him away from you.

But you didn't care.

You just laughed, and told me, "You are one and the same. If I loved Roxas, which I do, then it means I'm in love with you too Sora. Got it memorized?"

That was one of the happiest memories I've had, and you promised we'd be together forever, and gave me something in case I forgot ("and you'd better not", he threatened with a grin-). It was an accessory shaped like his chakrams, and it added protection from fire. ("The only protection you'd need would be against me, but I promise I don't burn… much.") At first I thought you didn't really mean it, but as time went on I understood, and I wore it everyday, like a carving on my heart.

In the beginning I wasn't really sure if I knew I loved you. I'd always thought that Kairi had felt something for me, but she wasn't the one who constantly invaded my dreams.

You were, and you did something to me.

If I made you feel like you had a heart, then you made me feel like I was really alive and I wanted nothing more than to see you while I looked for my friends. With all those black cloaks, every time I saw one I hoped you were under its hood. And every time it wasn't you, I hurt a little on the inside.

It isn't until after the fiery explosion… I run over to you, expecting to see you grinning at me in that coy way that you always do, but you're lying on the ground, and I can feel the beginnings of panic clench at my heart.

"You're… fading away," I said, trying desperately not to let my panic show in my voice.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean…? Heh, not that Nobodies… actually HAVE beings… right?"

(This is where I make up stuff that isn't in the game now)

I shake my head violently. "You DO have a being… you're here, and-" I picked up your hand, and squeezed it. Tell tale as always, it was warm, but I could feel some of it leaving… "I can still FEEL you…"

"Heh… too bad I can't do it the other way around." (He means it's too bad he can't touchy touch him, because he's so weak) He wasn't smiling that much, so I could tell he was serious. I could feel my resolve not to shed tears crack and crumble, and then I could feel one slipping down.

"Don't pull the waterworks on me now Sora… you know I hate it when you cry."

I sniffled and wiped my eye. "Just because… it's water?"

"No, because you look so much cuter when you smile." He tugged at my cheeks a little with the hand I didn't even know I let go of. I choked back a sob and smiled a little.

"That's… better…." He dropped his hand into my lap and closed his eyes. "I don't have… much time left… Come here."

I obliged, and seated his head on my lap. "Might… might as well be comfortable, you know…?" It hurt so much to say that, when in a minute or so he could be gone from my arms forever. "It's…" I couldn't say that word.

With some strength he saved for that moment, Axel reached up with both hands and crushed our mouths together in a burning kiss. When we parted, he took a deep breath and then told me calmly,

"It's not goodbye. I'll see you again Sora… you can count on it. As long as you have that charm…" I felt the weight on my chest increase; it felt like it was getting heavier- "I'll always be with you… and in here." He poked my chest. "I've got you memorized, and I'll never forget it any time soon… and you can get out of this place through here…" He raised a warp hole for us to go through.

With that, he closed his eyes, and started fading even more. The twisting black tendrils of smoke trailing up towards the ceiling of this odd place we were in. And then it hit me, I had to say something before he left me forever.

"Axel! I… I love you, a-and I won't forget you anytime soon…"

I saw him smile widely in that way I loved so much before he said, "See ya…" and with that, the last remnants of him disappeared into the reaches of the multi-colored skies.

I wiped my eyes, I didn't want Donald and Goofy to see me like this, and ran into the warp hole, to save my friends.

"_Maybe… I'll see ya around, So-ra."_

"_You're not always the one who has to save the day. One day, it'll end."_

"_The name's Axel. Commit it to memory."_

"_When this is over, I'm going to find my heart."_

"_Don't let him deceive you!"_

"_Roxas!"_

"_Got it memorized?"_

"_SORA!"_

"_We're together forever babe, we're an item, whether you want to be or not."_

"_I've got you memorized..." _

"_I love you."_

"_It's not goodbye…I'll see you again Sora, you can count on it…"_

I'll miss you, Axel… but I'll see you again.

'**You are safe in my heart,**

**And my heart will go on and on…'**

* * *

End of One-Shot 

**Rei**: OMG that was kinda corny… and yet it made me sad all at the same time. ;-; I hope you like it moonlilly.

**-Let it BURN, and we're together forever, babe, we're an item, whether you wanna be or not.- **my status message on MSN XD

**Xoxo in memory of _Axel_, Number VIII, the Flurry of D a n c i n g Flames oxoX**


End file.
